Lord Boxman (Cartoon Parody)
Lord Boxman, previously known as Lad Boxman and full name John Boxman, is the overarching antagonist of the 2016 animated series, Cartoon Parody. He serves as the main antagonist of Season 2 and the secondary antagonist of Season 3. He is a supervillain scientist and the head of Boxmore, a store that supplies robots and other weapons to villains. He is obsessed with destroying Lakewood Plaza Turbo, the plaza for heroes across the street from Boxmore, and sends his robotic children to attack it on an almost daily basis. Appearence Lord Boxman is a short and round person with a rotund figure and pale yellow skin. He has spiky light green hair and a bronze-gold colored cybernetic plate on the left side of his head with a red eye plate as well, a gold claw-esque cybernetic hand on his left arm resembling a chicken leg, as shown in "We're Captured", and sharp teeth. His main attire is a large white lab coat with a dark blue tie and also wears black pants and boots as well. Personality Lord Boxman is a classical villain who hates everything heroic. He also despises friendship as he views it as a weakness as well as a threat to his business and uses that belief to justify making and sending countless robotic henchmen out to Lakewood Plaza Turbo to destroy the area and defeat all of the heroes that attend and work at the store. He's willing to try to turn heroes against one another, such as when he had captured K.O. and tried to lure in Enid and Radicles to make them view him as a nuisance when the complete opposite had happened. Despite his hatred of friendship, however, Boxman is seen referring to Professor Venomous as his friend as seen in "Villain's Night Out" where he sings a song about how he and Venomous are friends and actively tries anything he can to impress his top client and remain a close friend of his at all costs. Boxman also has many robots made and he often refers to them as his children and has them rebuilt after they are defeated in battle, but is often disappointed with their failures and will make new robots to replace them when necessary. He is also rather smart and intellectual, as Boxman can properly manage his company and create the needed robot henchmen for his overall goals. When dealing with his investors, he strives to impress them even going as far as to force himself to avoid attacking the plaza for a single day as a means of increasing the production of his robots to appease his investors so he can remain in business. When it comes to people, Boxman himself appears to want nothing more but to impress Professor Venomous as he often bends over backward to make him happy by any means necessary whenever he visits his business. When he came over to Boxmore for a dinner party, Boxman went to the extreme to make him happy and won back his support after he displayed his devotion to fighting the heroes of the plaza, a trait that Venomous admires greatly about him. In "Villains' Night Out", Boxman reveals that he's fully aware of the views that the other villains have on him and doesn't care that they hate him. He only attended the party just to prove that he could care less about how they view him and instead dedicates himself to destroying the plaza at all costs. His devotion and obsession with destroying Lakewood Plaza Turbo and surpassing Mr. Gar as the top businessman is his passion and he views his battles with them as such. Trivia *According to Boxman, he has taking himself go-karting for all of his birthdays. *Strangely, despite his lack of understanding that good and evil can be a moral gray area, his robots seem to grasp a better understanding of this. *He refers to his body fat as "puff", and is quite insecure about his weight. Category:Cartoon Parody Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Greedy Category:Crossover Villains Category:Deceased Category:Non-Action Category:Successful Category:Genocidal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Supervillains